


You were the one

by TheAlxRamirez (orphan_account)



Series: Eskel and Jaskier first times [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Assault, Character Death, Drabble, Eskel is the one for Jaskier, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, First Kiss, First Meeting, First Time, First Times, Geralt is an asshole, Heartbreak, M/M, One Shot, Robbery, Sad Ending, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheAlxRamirez
Summary: "My name is Julian, but you may call me Jaskier""I'm Eskel. Jaskier, a good boy doesn't talk to men like me" Jaskier opened his eyes in surprise but was not intimidated by Eskel words.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Eskel and Jaskier first times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673803
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	You were the one

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad,tragic and unfair.  
> But I had to post it .  
> English its not my first language.I double check and fix everything with grammarly.

Jaskier was no more than sixteen when he first saw him, with an impressive scar that started on his eyebrow curving on his lip and those amber eyes that, despite appearing inhuman, showed a lot of warmth.

His father paid him to kill the thing that was endangering their lives. The witcher took the coin and began his journey back, and although Jaskier was looking at him from his hiding spot, he stopped his horse next to him and smiled.

"My name is Julian, but you may call me Jaskier"

"I'm Eskel. Jaskier, a good boy doesn't talk to men like me" Jaskier opened his eyes in surprise but was not intimidated by Eskel words

"Take me with you ,maybe you will realize along the way that I am not as correct as you think" The younger man replied ,a proud smirk on his young ,beautiful face. Eskel shook his head and left the teenager alone with his thoughts. 

*** 

The second time he saw him was one of those many times when he separated from Geralt. Ten years had passed since that day at his father's house and the witcher looked the same way he did then. 

"Jaskier," said Eskel when he saw him. He was sitting in a corner drinking ale. 

"Do you still think I'm too nice to seek your company my dear witcher?" the bard asked seductively. He was far from being that boy .The bard was alone in the world, following a witcher who did not value him, even though he had dedicated a good chunk of his life and art to him.

"Come with me" Eskel left his half-finished ale and took the bard upstairs were they could be alone. The older man kissed him as soon as the door to his room closed behind them. That night he let the witcher make love to him about five times.Eskel asked him to be his travel companion and he accepted. Jaskier kept him company and warmed his bed for a while but after a few months he fell in Geralt's arms again leaving Eskel completely heartbroken.

*** 

The third and last time that Jaskier found him was just after Geralt threw him out of his life. The bard was walking through a lonely road when two bandits decided to attack him. When they saw that Jaskier had nothing but his lute, they decided to take it from him. But years of walking with a witcher were not in vain. He defended himself as best as he could with a dagger that Geralt once gave to him, but they were two bandits and he was just a tired, old bard. Within minutes he was lying on the ground, badly wounded. Warm arms circled around him and in spite of the darkness, he recognized his face and his voice that had been always so deep and beautiful, pronouncing his name. 

"Jaskier, I will heal you, hold on." 

"You were always the one, but I preferred to go with him, how foolish I was." The bard turned pale and before he took his last breath Eskel kissed him and placed him against his chest.

"Jaskier, a good boy doesn't talk or hang out with witchers.." Eskel sobbed, hugging Jaskier's lifeless body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading me 🖤


End file.
